gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sousou Gundam
The Crimson General A forceful person who shows gifted abilities in all aspects, a general with a noble spirit who will not resort to cowardly acts. A charismatic leader with absolute leadership power who is talked about among allies and enemies. He called upon the assembly of the Anti-Toutaku Allied Army, took up the role of overall commander and led them to battle at Korou Fortress. At Korou Fortress he fought with Ryofu. Biography In Brave Battle Warriors Genesis, he was a military commander within the Northern Rakuyou Public Safety Corps. Shortly after the corps were disbanded, his close friend and rival, Houshin Bertigo was falsely convicted and executed for illicit salt production. This caused Sousou to create an elaborate plan to take revenge on the people responsible, Choujou G-Bit and the 10 Attendants. In order to do so, he convinced Enshou Bawoo to recommend the former Public Safety Corps to guard the Emperor on his pilgrimage to Tai Mountain by blackmailing him with the information that the salt used as evidence to convict Houshin was from Enshou's providence of Keishuu. Despite Choujou's own plan to assassinate Sousou during the pilgrimage, it was ultimately a failure, with him and the other 10 Attendants being killed by the Public Safety Corps. In Clash of the Heroes, Sousou activated the Tengyokugai Enhou and with it defeated the Kishuu Troops. The Gyokuji flew off after that. He started the Southward Campaign with the Keishuu Troops. In the battle of the Red Cliffs, Shiba-i Sazabi presented the Seihouken (星凰剣), a sword that rivals the Ryuuteiken, to him which he used to crush Ryuubi. The fight continues when Ryuubi revives as the Shouretsutei. With the Tengyokugai Enhou he was on par with Ryuubi then Shiba-I's betrayal by seizing the Shinkahihou (神火飛鳳) planning to use it to burn Mirisha. Knowing that he has lost, he went to stop the self-destruction of the Shinkahihou with Ryuubi. Current whereabouts unknown. In the Comic World version of Battle of the War Gods, he is revealed to have been in hiding as a cloaked figure and challenges Shibai and Souhi's actions. A similar character in the main manga have been observing the new Giga troops and encouraging Bachou Blue Destiny, before being forced to reveal himself as Sousou. In the Comic World version, there isn't the Seihouken. Armaments Sousou Gundam uses the Blazing Blade (a.k.a Enkotsujin (炎骨刃)) as his weapon at first. He started to use the Seventhe Star Sword while he is fighting Toutaku Zaku, which Shiba-i Sazabi presented to him in the TV version. The sword is later awakened into the Star Pheonix Sword along with Sonken's Majestic Fang Sword. Ryubi Gundam's Imperial Dragon Sword also awakened into the Super Imperial Dragon Sword at the same time. In the comic version, Shiba-i Sazabi gave him the Seihouken rather than the Seventh Star Sword during the battle of Red Cliffs. Notes and trivia Sousou Gundam's actor is GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. His trademark is his crimson mantle which looks like the deployed Satellite System. In the manga it was shown that his armor in his earlier days lack the antlers decoration and the high collar. The mantle can be used to protect Sousou Gundam from brutal attacks. Gallery sousou gundam.jpg|Sousou Gundam with his horse, Zetsuei（绝影）in SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors. sousou weapon.jpg|The Blazing Blade (a.k.a Enkotsujin (炎骨刃)) Category:BB Senshi Sangokuden characters Category:SD Gundam